


Pretty (and) Tied Up

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Ruby, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's an Angel, getting tied up and dominated isn't something she's used to; she's the most powerful creature to exist and yet, here she is, hands and feet tied to the bed with a gorgeous brunette crowding over her. </p><p>What makes it even weirder in her opinion is how there's a Demon inhabiting that gorgeous brunette that's crowding over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty (and) Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something for [spnspankbank](http://spnspankbank.tumblr.com) and I got tempted to write some Anna/Ruby because I really love the pairing and I need to start writing more of them. But yeah. This is the outcome. And the title is take from the Guns N' Roses song "Pretty Tied Up". ;D
> 
> It's not up on the spnspankbank tumblr yet (I'll link it here when it's finally posted), but I wanted to post it here now to share with you all!! ;D

She's an Angel, getting tied up and dominated isn't something she's used to; she's the most powerful creature to exist and yet, here she is, hands and feet tied to the bed with a gorgeous brunette crowding over her. 

What makes it even weirder in her opinion is how there's a  _Demon_  inhabiting that gorgeous brunette that's crowding over her.

'Hush, Angel, I'm going to make it good for you; really good, don't you worry.' 

And before Anna gets a chance to reply, Ruby is combing her bright red hair back and then inserting the piece of fabric into mouth, gagging her and rendering her silent; sure a few breathless gasps and moans can be heard, but she won't be able to  _scream_  tonight, and that's when she knows she's in for trouble, 'cause Ruby likes to make her scream... except when she wants to get her to cry because it feels so fucking good.

That's normally what happens when the gag comes out.

Ruby sends her a teasing smirk when she lowers her lips to her collarbones. She kisses softly across them, biting on the thickest part of the visible bone and chuckling when Anna gasps and tries to rut up against her. 

'Now, now, Angel, we know that's not how it works.' 

She kisses down her sternum, down the valley of her breasts, sucking and licking and nipping at that milky white skin that bruises just perfectly. She reaches her bellybutton before making her way back up, kissing each rib before licking the underside of her right breast before stopping as Anna moans out around her gag.

'Uby' She murmurs and Ruby grins, all teeth.

'What's that Angel? My name? I can't tell.' 

Anna goes to try and reply when lips descend around her nipple and she discovers that she just doesn't give a fuck anymore. Ruby combines sucking and swirling her tongue and gentle grazing of teeth before actually gnawing and by the time Ruby's ready to move onto her left one, a tear has already rolled down her pretty flushed cheek. 

'That's what I'm talking about, baby.' Ruby murmurs before she gives the other nipple the same treatment. Once Anna's trying her hardest to rut up against Ruby, whether it's her leg or side, she just needs  _something_ to ease the growing pounding. 

But Ruby's just not quite sure she's ready yet, and instead reaches up to kiss away the trail of tears dripping down Anna's cheeks.

'Want me to kiss away the other dripping?' Ruby whispers into her ear and Anna can only nod furiously, hoping her lover is in a giving mood and not a teasing one. 

Thankfully, Ruby seems to see something in her eyes as she shimmies down until she's laying between Anna's leg, gazing at her glistening pussy with a smirk, because  _she_ did that; she made the Angel that wet, with only kisses and words and extra powerful rope that she borrowed from Hell. 

She runs a finger up her slit, catching some sticky liquid on her fingertip, and when she's certain she has Anna's gaze, she sucks the finger into her mouth and moans around it. She grins with pride when the Angels' head falls back onto the pillow and tries to buck her hips up to Ruby's mouth; she wants those gorgeous, plump lips on her, right fucking now.

And Ruby takes pity, lips descending onto Anna's cunt and wastes no time. Switching sucks and circular licks on her clit, deep thrusts and flattening her tongue into her dripping core, before she thrusts two fingers deep inside her and uses her tongue purely on her clit. 

Within minutes, the Angel is moaning hoarsely around her gag, the scream muffled and it's such a pleasant noise to Ruby's ears that she keeps lapping at her core, desperate to make her moans hoarse, her throat sore and the screams  _raw_. 

It's only when violent tremors start to run through her lover's body does Ruby stop, but when she notices how blissed out Anna looks -like she's ready to be untied and curl up and go to sleep - Ruby slaps the side of her thigh, hard. A bright red mark appearing there in a matter of seconds. 

Anna yelps loudly, her eyes wide as she jerks her head to lock eyes with Ruby.

'Don't get any ideas, Angel, you've got me to take care of before you get untied.' Ruby orders, untying Anna's gag before moving up until she's straddling Anna's face. 

And Anna's more than happy to comply with her wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
